


Steve is Obvious, Tony is Oblivious

by Fadedintothenight



Series: Stony Oneshots [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: AOU references, M/M, Post-Avengers, Pre-CA:TWS, pre-IM3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadedintothenight/pseuds/Fadedintothenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Listen to fools by Lauren Aquilina. Part of their conversation will make more sense if you do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Did anyone catch the Age Of Ultron reference?</p></blockquote>





	Steve is Obvious, Tony is Oblivious

*Steve's P.O.V.*

The clean-up following the battle of New York was tedious and slow going work. The Avengers had disbanded but had come back together to help, excluding Bruce Banner who had gone into hiding at Stark Tower. Of course being who he was Tony was funding the whole clean-up, and had started multiple charities for victims of the battle. Orphaned children, displaced families, family members of people who'd died or gotten hurt in the battle and didnt have the finaces to take care of their loves ones, were among the benefactors of these charities.

Of course being who I am I just had to go and fall in love with the idiotic genius that is Tony Stark. The only problem was that I didn't know how to tell him. Or even if I wanted to for that matter. I mean we had just finally started getting along, and were fast being friends. Maybe even best friends.

At exactly noon, everyone stopped to take a lunch break and rest for a bit before getting back to work. Scanning the crowd I looked for the familiar red hair of Natasha and once I spotted her, I walked over to her secluded spot at the edge of the group of workers.  
"Hey Tash."  
"Hey. What's up Steve? Are you and Tony fighting again?"  
"No. It's just - actually I have a problem, and I don't know what to do about it."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothings wrong per say. I have this person I've developed feelings for, like really strong feelings."  
"Steve. You can tell me it's Stark. I'm not blind."  
"How'd you know?"  
"I've seen how you look at him. Everyone has really. The only one who hasn't is Tony himself."  
"What do I do? We finally stopped fighting, and are becoming friends and now I've gone and fallen in love with him."  
"Tell him Steve. Before it's too late. You never know, maybe he loves you too."  
"You're right. Thanks. I'll tell him soon." I stood up and searched for Tony only to find him back in the suit and working on the library that had been destroyed and left in a pile of rumble. 'Tonight. I'll tell him tonight.'

Checking my watch I saw that we only had a few more minutes for the break so I just went back to work on the housing project that I was working on with a couple other guys.

For the rest of the day I couldn't stop thinking about how I would tell Tony. 'I could make him dinner. I could take him out. I could buy him something. Think Steve think.' Before I realized it my alarm and about thirty other alarms were going off signaling the end of the work day.

Trudging to my motorcycle and jumping on I kicked it to life, following the now familiar path to Stark Tower which was a few blocks away. 

"Good Evening Captain Rogers."  
"Hello J.A.R.V.I.S. Where is everyone?"  
"Mrs. Romanoff is in the gym along with Mr. Barton, Doctor Banner is in his lab, Mr. Odinson has not returned yet, and Sir has just landed on the pad."  
"Thanks."  
"It was my pleasure Captain."

Since I had really only wondered where Tony was I made my way to the landing pad, where Tony had in fact just landed since his suit wasn't even halfway off yet.  
"Hey Tony."  
"Steve. What's up?"  
"Actually, I was wondering if you had any plans for tonight?"  
"No. I'm free. Why?"  
"Oh. Uh. I was wondering if you'd have dinner with me tonight?"  
"Steve we eat dinner together every night. No need to ask."  
"No Tony. I mean just me. I could cook us something. Or we could go out, if you'd prefer?"  
"Oh. Sure Steve. I'll have dinner with you. Can we just stay in? I like your cooking."  
"Sure Tony. How's chicken, potatos, and rice sound?"  
"It sounds lovely. When should I be up?"  
"Does sevenish sound alright?"  
"Sounds perfect. I'll see you then." Tony then walked past pressing a fleeting kiss to my cheek. I stood there shocked for a moment before turning back to the elevator and pushing the button for my floor, so I could get started on dinner since it was already 5:30.

*Tony's P.O.V*

Once I made it the lab I started to doubt Steve's intentions for inviting me to dinner. 'He probaly just wants to talk about team dynamics or something. There's no way he likes me too. Oh god. What if he hates me now for kissing him?' The lab was quiet. Too quiet.  
"J? What happened to the music?"  
"Sir. It is now 6:15."  
"Oh. Thanks J."  
"Of course Sir."

I stepped out of the lab and headed to the elevator to get to my floor. Once there I went into the bathroom and stripped to take a quick shower. Stepping in I quickly lathered my hair in shampoo and scrubbed, too worried to enjoy the hot jets pulsing against my body. After rinsing my hair and body, I toweled off and went to search the closet for a decent pair of jeans and a t-shirt. '6:50. Okay Tony, show time.'

*Steve's P.O.V*

At 6:55 I heard a sharp knock on the door. I hurried and set down the last dish on the table before chucking my apron over my shoulder into the living room. Checking a mirror I fixed my hair and straightened my outfit before answering the door.  
"Hi Tony. You look great."  
"Thanks. You do too. Can I come in?"  
"Oh. Of course." I blushed and stepped aside so he could enter.  
"Smells great Steve."  
"Thanks. It was my mothers' recipe."  
"Well it smells really good."

We sat at the table and started eating before Tony cleared his throat.  
"You okay Tone?"  
"Yeah. I was just wondering why you invited me here."  
"About that-"  
"Steve I-" We both started talking then stopped and I laughed.  
"Tony I invited you here because I have something to tell you."  
"Yeah? Me too. Something to tell you, not me, I mean."  
"I figured that Tony."  
"Sorry. Just nervous."  
"Okay. I invited you here because I love you Tony. I love you more than I've loved anyone before."  
"Oh god." Tony burst into tears. Whether they were happy tears or what I didn't know. 'Way to go Steve. He definately is disgusted now.'

*Tony's P.O.V.*

"Oh god." I burst into tears so relieved that Steve didn't hate me. After I calmed down a bit I glanced at Steve to see his face had fallen and he looked crushed.  
"Oh. Steve I-"  
"Don't Tony. Just don't."  
"But I-"  
"You can leave now. I don't need you to laugh at me, or mock me Tony."  
"Steve I love you. I've loved you since I was little. You were my hero."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. I love you so much. I was so scared that you hated me or something for kissing you earlier."  
"Never Tony. I could never hate you. I love you so much."

I got up and walked around the table sliding onto his lap, and burying my face in his shoulder.  
"God I love you." I mumbled into his shirt. Steve lifted my chin and I couldn't help but stare into his eyes. His lovely blue eyes. I started crying again.  
"Shh Tony. Don't cry sweetheart. God you're so beautiful." He leaned forward and kissed me. I gasped and pushed closer, clinging to him and kissing back feverishly.  
"You know I'm going to be hard to love, right?"  
"I don't care. I love you more than I've loved anyone."  
"Isn't that dangerous. You're what I want but, now that I've got what I want I'm scared."  
"Don't be. Tell me what we choose."  
"I choose you. I chose you a long time again." I kissed him again scared to voice my fears.  
"I choose you too Tony. I don't think I ever had a choice. I love you too much."  
"Me too. So much. So so much Steve."

Steve got up and carried me over to the couch where I leaned against his chest, and cuddled him until I fell asleep. The last thing I felt was a kiss against my hair and deep even breathing before I drifted off, content to sleep in Steve's arms, where I was safe. Where I was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to fools by Lauren Aquilina. Part of their conversation will make more sense if you do.
> 
>  
> 
> Did anyone catch the Age Of Ultron reference?


End file.
